Un bouquet pour le Snack
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Sirius et Severus en petites histoires à travers le langage des fleurs, et en cadeau pour Arcadiane...
1. Nénuphar,TubéreuseGentiane,Belle de nuit

**Défi **: Nénuphar cœur pur. Froideur, vous êtes de glace. Votre cœur trop froid ne sait pas saisir l'amour que je vous port

* * *

**Un nénuphar pour Severus**

C'est toujours quand la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Sirius est couché, espérant vaguement que le sommeil finisse par arriver, et maudissant copieusement Molly qui a vidé toutes ses bouteilles à l'évier avant de le forcer à les remplacer par de la camomille….Comme si une infusion pouvait chasser les cauchemars aussi efficacement qu'une bonne cuite. La porte s'ouvre, sans même grincer comme elle devrait, pour l'intensité dramatique du moment. Severus entre, se déshabille à la lumière du feu, et ouvre les draps pour y baiser Sirius.

La formulation a outré Remus quand Sirius lui a tout déballé pour la première fois (la peste soit des loups-garous et de leur odorat, qui ne vous permet même pas de prendre un amant sans qu'ils le sachent). _Enfin, Sirius, ce n'est pas une façon de parler de Severus, si c'est ton petit ami_.

Sirius s'est étranglé. Quand il avait confessé à Severus une attirance de plus de vingt ans, il n'était certainement pas attendu à cela. Pas à être utilisé, un simple corps au moyen duquel Severus oublie un instant la guerre.

Lui, ou une putain qu'il lèverait dans les Embrumes, c'est du pareil au même. Sirius serre les dents et enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller pour que Severus ne voit pas son visage tandis qu'il se rhabille et sort sans un mot. C'est dans cet oreiller qu'il éclate un jour en sanglots, quand c'est trop, la guerre, James et Lily, Peter, et Harry en danger, et Azkaban, et maintenant ça…Et il a toujours la tête dans l'oreiller quand il sent une main fraiche caresser ses cheveux, et la voix d'Albus : « Sirius, mon petit…Que se passe-t-il ? ».

.

* * *

_«Snape,_

_Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je t'écris ?_

_Ma foi, c'est pour te dire que je te quitte ! Là, tu vas ricaner et dire qu'on a jamais été ensemble. De ton point de vue, c'est vrai, puisque tu ne voulais qu'un corps à enfoncer dans le matelas._

_Alors disons que je quitte l'idée qu'on soit un jour vraiment un couple. Je fais même ça dans les règles des Sang-purs, alors reçois cette fleur de nénuphar, comme signe que je t'emmerde, et que tu ne me méritais pas. C'est même pas la peine de réclamer à Albus qu'il te décharge des réunions Square Grimmauld sous ce prétexte : je pars en Australie, essayer de rallier les familles de Sang-purs exilées à la cause._

_Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir._

_Black »_

**Fin.

* * *

**Prompt** : Tubéreuse = Plaisirs dangereux. Volupté. Je pense à la mort.

Attention, la tubéreuse qui suit est dûe à la plume d'Archea!

* * *

** Une tubéreuse pour Sirius**

C'est toujours ainsi lorsque le Lord les rassemble chez Malfoy. Ils font demi-cercle dans le jardin d'hiver, et Severus sait que tôt ou tard le parfum des tubéreuses lui montera à la tête comme les Mangemorts montent à l'assaut. Il n'aime pas ces fleurs mafflues, plus blêmes que blanches sous le feu des bougies, et dont le Lord lui a dévoilé un jour la symbolique en lui caressant la joue du bout du doigt. _Plaisir dangereux. Volupté. Je songe à la mort_.

Quand il regagne ensuite le donjon, la première éclaircie du matin tombe sur un seul nénuphar placé sous un sort de conservation. Severus sait que sans le sort, le nénuphar grandirait et grandirait et grandirait encore, jusqu'à lui rendre l'espace irrespirable. Et pourtant quelque chose obstrue ses poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte la lettre de Black et qu'il la déplie.

Il y a peu encore, l'imbécillité de Black était le coup de lancette dans ses poumons. Black qui, imbécile plus heureux qu'il ne croit, n'a pas compris que la seule manière pour Severus de ne pas le mettre en danger était de lui cacher son visage. Un homme peut se trahir impunément dans les poussées de son sexe ou l'abondance de sa sueur, et c'est ce qu'il a fait soir après soir, retournant Black comme un gant, poussant sur les épaules de Black pour qu'il enfouisse son visage dans l'oreiller, mais attendant qu'il ait joui pour se lever et tâtonner dans l'obscurité à la recherche de ses vêtements. _Plaisir dangereux. Volupté. Je songe à la mort_.

La mort à laquelle il songeait, c'était celle de Black.

Car s'il avait autorisé les sentiments de Black à envahir son cœur et ses poumons et son souffle et sa vie comme le nénuphar colonise l'étang...

- Severus, mon petit... est-ce que tout va bien ?

... ses talents d'Occlumens n'auraient pas tenu plus longtemps que l'étang.

Certains jours, le regard d'Albus lui donne envie de saccager le coquet jardin d'hiver de Narcissa en commençant par les tubéreuses. Le saccage, en fin de compte, se borne à une fleur que Severus décapite furtivement avant de la réduire et de la glisser dans sa manche à la fin d'une réunion. Lorsque c'est au tour de de l'Ordre de se réunir, il se glisse dans l'escalier avant l'arrivée des autres et monte à la chambre de Black. Le lit est lisse, l'oreiller sec. Severus regarde l'un et pose la tubéreuse sur l'autre, avec un sort de conservation.

Si Sirius revient, il...

Peut-être.

FIN

* * *

**Gentiane blanche :** ton absence me tourmente et me fait souffrir au plus haut point

* * *

**Une gentiane au bout du monde**

L'Australie est grande, l'Australie est fascinante, et ensoleillée, et offrirait à Sirius mille et un moyens d'oublier Severus.

Seulement la raison peut insister, plaider, ordonner, le cœur n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête.

Qu'est-ce que Severus fait là-bas ? Par qui l'a-t-il remplacé ?

Sirius fait celui qui n'y pense pas, et travaille avec acharnement, gagnant à la cause de l'Ordre, expédiant vers l'Angleterre fonds et combattants, enfouissant sa peine dans le travail.

Jusqu'à la lettre d'Albus, avec une gentiane blanche en fleur glissée dans l'enveloppe.

.

_« Sirius, mon petit,_

_Cette lettre doit vous étonner, puisque c'est moi qui vous ai fait partir. Nous abordons le dernier tournant. Il nous faut désormais vaincre ou périr, dans une semaine, tout sera fini._

_Pour que certaines choses ne meurent pas dans l'ombre, je ferai le pas qu'il n'ose pas faire. Sirius, il vous aime. Il est persuadé de ne point survivre à la révélation de sa véritable allégeance ; et l'idée de mourir sans vous revoir le ronge, bien qu'il soit encore plus détestable que d'habitude pour le dissimuler._

_Sirius, mon fils, il est temps pour vous de choisir._

_Albus. »_

Sirius saisit sa baguette, abandonne sur place sa malle et ses vêtements, et court jusqu'à l'office des Portoloins.

Une dernière bataille, et puis….

**Fin.

* * *

**Belle de nuit**: A ce soir

* * *

**Une belle de nuit pour promesse**

Demain.

Demain la Bataille avait dit à Albus. A midi, à Poudlard, en plein soleil, ils savaient que c'était là que Voldemort attaquerait, pour les écraser en plein jour, que le monde entier assiste à sa victoire.

Seulement, l'Ordre savait, l'Ordre était prêt.

Grâce à Severus.

Severus qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que manquer à l'appel à Poudlard, alors que Sirius allait de salles en salles, embrassait Harry qui allait ensuite s'enfermer avec Luna, saluait les Weasley et finissait par aller frapper à la porte du Directeur.

« Albus, où est-il ?

—Il m'a demandé la permission de passer cette nuit hors de l'école.

—Mais où !!

—N'est-ce point évident ? »

Bien sûr que oui, c'est évident, et Sirius se précipite vers Square Grimmauld, monte les marches quatre à quatre pour ralentir à l'entrée du couloir et pénétrer dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Faites confiance à un emmerdeur comme Severus, qui a refusé des nuits et des nuits entières, il y a quelques mois, de rester plus de deux minutes le coït passé, pour choisir de passer la nuit dans son lit _justement_ la nuit où lui-même n'est pas dedans !

Sirius effleure la tubéreuse sur l'oreiller inoccupé, puis caresse la joue de Severus qui entrouvre les yeux….

« Comment…

—Chut. »

Sirius se penche et, pour la première fois, ils s'embrassent, lentement, délicieusement, dans le dernier repli de bonheur face aux misères de ce monde. Cette nuit là, c'est Severus qui s'offre, sans un mot, yeux dans les yeux.

Lorsque Sirius ouvre les yeux, Severus est partit et l'aube blanchit le ciel. Sirius se mord les lèvres. Ils n'ont rien dit, et qui sait qui mourra aujourd'hui….

Sortant un visage maussade de l'oreiller, il aperçoit sur la table de nuit un bol de café sous sort de conservation de chaleur et une fleur enveloppée dans un papier. Sirius le déroule et sourit tout à la fois à la belle de nuit et au message portée par la missive

_« A ce soir._

_Et c'est une promesse._

_S.»_

***fin


	2. Capucine orange

**Titre** Capucine…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Snack !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13.

**Nombre de mots**: 469

La fleur du jour : Capucine orange : Je désire vous séduire.

* * *

**Capucine…**

Dénébola Lupin, 21 ans, acheva de se moucher et se remit à vider les tiroirs de la commode. La mort de ses grands-pères lui avait porté un coup au cœur, mais elle trouvait salutaire cet exercice. Les vêtements et une partie des meubles iraient aux bonnes œuvres, une page de l'histoire se refermait, mais elle les reverrait un jour, là-haut…

Dans le fond du tiroir, sous des robes qui avaient appartenues à Grand-Père Severus, elle trouva un étrange coffret.

« Papa, viens voir. »

Teddy Lupin entra dans la pièce. En signe de deuil, il portait ce jour là les cheveux noirs. Il déverrouilla le coffret d'un sort et souleva le couvercle, dévoilant un Orbe de protection éternelle qui renfermait un bouquet de petites fleurs orange, et une lettre jaunie par les années, qu'il déplia.

_« Severus, mon chou, _

_Un grand maniaque du volume poussiéreux a sûrement entendu parler de l'histoire des vieux pots et des meilleures soupes. C'est un grec qui a dit ça. Ne me demande pas lequel, mes connaissances sur la culture grecque se limitant à la moussaka, j'ai piqué la citation à ce vieux Moony. _

_Là, tu dois hausser un sourcil et te demander ce qui me prend de t'écrire…J'ai raison, non ? _

_Ce long prologue pour te dire que, vieux barbon de quarante piges, j'en reviens à une vieille tradition Sang-pur en t'écrivant, ma mère doit se pâmer de plaisir dans son chaudron de souffre dans la grande chaufferie du sous-sol. _

_Severus, j'estime plus honnête de te prévenir : j'ai l'intention de te séduire. _

_D'où le bouquet de capucines orange. _

_Au début, j'avais pensé à des roses rouges, mais bon, tu n'aurais sans doute pas ouvert la lettre accompagnant un tel bouquet. _

_Je suppose que le sourcil numéro 2 a rejoint son jumeau, alors je vais te faire une fleur (ahah) et t'expliquer. _

_Pourquoi, donc. Ma foi, c'est une bonne question. Je pense que nous serions un bon mélange, et puis on ne rajeunit pas, vieux chaudron, il est temps qu'on se pose avec la maisonnette, la barrière blanche et tout le tralala. Par contre, si tu as l'idée tordue de vouloir un labrador beige pour compléter le tableau, je poserais mon veto !_

_Je sais que Minerva te force à aller au Bal de la Victoire le mois prochain. J'y serais aussi. _

_Vu que ça m'étonnerait que tu m'accordes une danse, je propose plutôt ceci : toi, moi, et une bouteille de champagne piquée sur une table dans une encoignure de fenêtres, à persifler sur les douairières venues se pavaner, quand pendant la guerre elles se planquaient sur la Riviera ! _

_Pas encore ton mais ça tardera pas,__ Sirius »_

Teddy sourit et appela.

« Capucine chérie, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais lire, à propos de tes pères ! »

***Fin.


End file.
